A Rewarding Murder
by DISherlocked
Summary: Sherlock gets a case but finds in boring until Lestrade reveals more. And John is made to think back to the days before the army to work out why the victim was so familiar...
1. Bored!

**A/N – This is an idea which keep coming back to me which well, I think would be a good storyline for an episode. Although it's no way near as good as some I have read! :)**

**John and Sherlock get a call from Lestrade for a case. At first Sherlock finds it boring but finding out the details gets more and more interested and something about it makes John think back to the days before he joined the army.**

*Sherlock's phone buzzes on the table*

'Are you going to get that?' John asks standing in the doorway of the kitchen in his dressing gown with a pint of milk in his hand.

Sherlock looks up at him briefly before going back to fiddling with John's laptop. It was two days since they have had a case and Sherlock was finding it extremely boring so tried passing the time by changing everything on it from background to the time and date to his password.

John puts the milk down on the side. 'You better not be changing everything again! I spent ages having to sort it all out!' Sherlock just looked up and grinned.

John walked over to Sherlock and grabbed his laptop back just as Sherlock had changed the password and pressed shut down.

'You won't be getting on that for a while' Sherlock mumbled to himself grinning like a child who had just gone against what there Mum had told them.

'What?' John looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'BORED!' Sherlock said back to him.

'You really are childish sometimes Sherlock! Just check the message it could be a case from Lestrade.' Sherlock just rolled his eyes but obediently picked up his phone and read it.

_Murder in Regents Park_

_Come ASAP if interested_

_Lestrade_

'So, was I right?' John looked at Sherlock.

'Seems you have what many women seem to, a sense of knowing who and when someone's going to text.' Sherlock walks over to the sofa where his scarf is. John just smiled at him smugly.

'Well, are you going to get changed or just wear that' Sherlock questioned John who glanced down unaware he was still not dressed.

'Two minutes!' John said running towards the stairs.

'Quicker than that John!' Sherlock shouted up after him.

John came back down the stairs putting a cardigan on over his shirt. Sherlock held out Johns coat to him.

'Thank you Sherlock.' John smiled taking his coat and sliding it on.

'2 minutes 27 seconds John! No time for a thank you!' Sherlock says galloping almost, down the stairs towards the door.

John just sighed in put his head down and followed behind Sherlock trying to catch up with him.

**A/N - I have a idea already sorted for another chapter and I am going to try and write it up later maybe! Please review it and let me know how you think it's going! Thank you! :)**


	2. Sarcasm Lestrade? Seriously?

Sherlock was already striding along down the streets of London. The park wasn't that far away so what is the point in getting a taxi and getting stuck in the traffic? John was still struggling to catch up but being a soldier he knew how to be quick on his feet and managed to walk a quickened pace a couple of steps behind him.

'It's a nice day today! Well, the murder aside...' John said trying to get a chat going.

'No time for small talk John!'

'Sorry, I forgot.' John said rolling his eyes.

Lestrade had already made his way to the entrance of the park to meet them after John sent a text to let him know they would be there shortly.

'Ah Sherlock, John! How are we?' Lestrade asked.

'So whereabouts did this murder take place? Somewhere further down in the park? Obviously, I mean, you haven't closed this part of the park of.' Sherlock said not acknowledging Lestrade's question.

'Well done Sherlock. We thought you would find that very difficult to solve. Proved wrong yet again.'

'Sarcasm Lestrade? Seriously?' Sherlock said starting to head down the park.

'In answer to your question we're great thanks!' John said and smiled at Lestrade.

'Glad to hear it!' Lestrade turned, with John following, making their way down to catch up with Sherlock who seemed to know where to go.

'So, is this not a regular murder then? I mean you know, if it is he won't be all that interested in it.' John said knowing Lestrade will happily accept small talk.

'Well, we have one witness, who knew both the victim and the murderer so she can give us ideas which may lead to how to find him.'

'Any ideas on how to get Sherlock interested?'

'From the description of this man, this may not the be the first crime he has committed. Although we have never caught him we are aware of his existence.'

'What sort of things has he done before?'

'We think he may have been involved in a number of different things but we just have no hard evidence for anything, until today.' John nods at Lestrade.

'Seeing as Sherlock hasn't had a case in a couple of days and this isn't a one off crime, you should be able to get him hooked.' John said.

They arrive at the crime scene with Sherlock already grabbing a pair of gloves of Sgt Donovan. Over by a group of trees was the body, barley visible with a number of people surrounding the area.

'I need facts Lestrade!' Sherlock demanded.

'I was just telling John, from the description we got off the witness this is not the first crime he has committed. We believe he has been involved in burglaries, vandalism and some other crimes were a victim has been hurt. The thing is there is no hard evidence.' Lestrade explains.

'Is that it? Well, looks like I shall be investigating a bit on my own as well to find out more than what I can get from the tiny brains at Scotland Yard!'

'Sherlock, be nice!' John says sternly. Sherlock just rolls his eyes.

'From all the crimes we believe he may have been involved in,' Lestrade continues 'none of them are linked which, maybe you can work out?'

'Yes, I do all the hard work while you sit back and still get paid for it all.'

'We offer you money, you never accept it! Anyway its my job! I still do it!' Lestrade argued back.

'Whatever!' Sherlock slid a glove over his hand, making his way over to the body.

'Sorry!' John says.

'Don't be John! I know what he's like, I'm used to him. You better get over and help him.' Lestrade winks and walks off to talk to Sally.

**A/N – So what do you think? Feel free to review it! Will try and get another chapter up either tonight or sometime tomorrow! :)**


	3. Common Sense

'Okay, a woman in her mid thirties, bruises behind her knees and then what looks like a severe blow to the head. Rough guess that she has been dead for 2 to 3 hours.' John said while examining the body.

'So that meant he went for the back of the legs to knock her down, so when struggling to get back up he hit across the head.'

'You know what? Every time you do that, it still amazes me!' John said rising from the body.

'Better than hearing "Piss off" all the time I suppose. So as I was saying, the criminal looks as if he may be good at finding out weaknesses. A woman in a dress and heels, of course, take her out from behind the legs!'

John looks at Sherlock trying to figure out what must be going through his mind for all this to come so naturally to him.

'Lestrade must be right, he sounds like he has done this more than once.' Sherlock continued.

'He sounds a bit like Moriarty.' John said. Sherlock just looked at him almost as if there was hurt or maybe anger in his eyes.

'Sorry Sherlock, I didn't mean...' John said quickly.

'It's quite all right. Simple mistake.' Sherlock said trying to smile to encourage John it was okay.

John nods at Sherlock and smiles back at him. Lestrade comes walking over with Sally.

'So, what has the Freak worked out?'

'Can't you think of a better name than that? It's getting a bit repetitive!' Sherlock shot a glance at Sally.

'I can think of much worse. Just being polite!'

'Right come off it you two! So Sherlock, any ideas?' Lestrade asks stopping the argument progressing.

'He took a swing to the back of the legs, then as she struggled to get back up hit her across the head.'

'Right, okay. Thanks for that. Very helpful. The girl who witnessed it couldn't quite remember what happened. She just turned the corner to see her mum on the floor and her step dad running.' Lestrade says.

'It was a girls mum? And her step dad?' John says looking shocked.

'Yeah, a girl of 14. She had just come back from a friends house to find them arguing. They stopped immediately and said they were just going out and would be back soon. The girl was obviously curious and followed only to find out her mum had been killed.' Lestrade explained.

'Is the girl okay?'

'Well, she is shock so I don't think she can really react to all this at the moment.'

'Silly thing to say, I mean I'm not surprised!' John said eyes widening.

'Are you done with looking at the body?' Sally asks after speaking to another officer.

Sherlock looks at John.

'Yeah, I think that's enough.' John says to Sally.

'Good, we're going to take her to the morgue now.' Sally walks off and joins Anderson.

'So, what now?' Lestrade asks looking at Sherlock.

'Find the criminal, what else?' Sherlock says intimidatingly.

'Yes, I know. But have you got all you need to go on?'

'Any chance of talking to this girl?' Lestrade sighed.

'I'll see what I can do.'

Lestrade walks off to ask permission.

'Why do you need to talk to the girl?' John queries.

'If this criminal is anything like I think he is, there is no way he has gone into hiding. He will be acting as normal. Also he will probably return to the flat to explain to the girl her mum has gone out for a bit, so if he goes back to find her missing he will start getting suspicious.'

John just laughs. 'Brilliant again, Sherlock!'

'Not really, just common sense.' Sherlock strides off to find out whether its okay to see the girl from Lestrade.

**A/N – I think I may be able to try and get another chapter up this evening at I'm not to busy! Let me know what you think so far! :)**


	4. On My Way

**A/N – Sorry its been a while! Been quite busy! Trying to make more time to write more now! :)**

'They've given you permission to talk to the girl, but only if she is willing too. Not for very long either.' Lestrade says to Sherlock and John.

Sherlock then nods and walks over to a nearby bench where the girl is sitting.

Lestrade and John follow Sherlock. The girl puts her head up, eyes not even tear stained.

'Hi Jasmine, this is Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson. I believe they have a few questions for you, if you don't mind answering.' Lestrade said trying not to be patronising.

Jasmine takes in a deep breath 'Okay.'

'You may think some of the questions are irrelevant but these two should be able to find out how to track your step dad down.' Lestrade added.

'Jasmine is it?' Sherlock looked at the young girl. She nodded back.

'What was your step fathers so called name?'

'Justin Lucas. What do you mean by "so called?"'

'Did he ever say he was going out with colleagues or friends but never mention whom it is he is meeting with.' Sherlock ignored the girls curiosity.

'Yeah, he used to go out with work mates every so often. We never asked him who with though, just like he never told us who either.' Jasmine answered.

'Was it regular meeting with these "colleagues" or was there no set pattern.'

'Well, he would usually look at his phone and say he was meeting up with them and he was not sure when he'd be back.' The girl looked up at Sherlock wanting answers. John and Lestrade knew full well she wouldn't be getting any.

'Do you know what his job was?'

'I have no idea. He never really mentioned his work, so I never bothered asking. He did tend to wear suits a lot though. Must have been fairly important.'

'Interesting. I think that's it, anything to add John?' John looked surprised.

'Not that I can think of, no.'

'Okay then, thank you Jasmine. Lestrade can I have the address?' Sherlock looked at Lestrade.

'Donovan will give it too you.' Lestrade pointed over to where Sally was. Sherlock scurried off.

'Um, sorry but, is there something wrong with him. He seems a bit... mad?' Jasmine interrupted.

'Oh no, he is perfectly normal in his own little way.' Lestrade said.

'He's always like that but I'm pretty sure he will have your step dad tracked down soon. Not to worry!' John said to Jasmine and smiled. She smiled back half heartedly.

Lestrade gestured John over away from Jasmine.

'Big ask here John. We shouldn't really be doing stuff like this but that young girl looks starved. Any chance you could take her just down the road for something to eat maybe? As long as we know where you are at all times. Also I think its best we get her away from here for a bit and the social are going to be ages yet!' Lestrade said quieter than usual.

'Of course! I must admit quite hungry myself. I'm sure all the food at home is contaminated now anyway.' John said while Lestrade smirked.

'Come on then. Make sure you text me when your coming back and where you have gone.'

'Sure.' Lestrade and John headed their way back over to Jasmine. Lestrade crouched to Jasmine, who was still sitting on the bench.

'Dr John Watson here will take you for something to eat if that's okay.' Lestrade rose onto his feet, looked at John and patted him on shoulder. 'You can trust him, he is an ex army doctor. Sure to keep you safe.' Lestrade turned back to the young girl and smiled.

Jasmine looked at the female officer next to her who nodded back in approval.

'Okay.' She said standing up.

'Great! He will just take you down the road. I'm sure he will let you take a pick from where you want to eat!' Lestrade said. She smiled back.

'Ready then?' John said smiling.

'Yeah.' This time managing to smile back properly.

John turned to walk out of the park but just before Lestrade grabbed him and mouthed 'Thank you!'

John stopped, voice lowered. 'Any time! But you owe me drink now!' Lestrade laughed and nodded, hands in the air.

John turned and walked to with Jasmine to the street. They walked in silence but thankfully wasn't awkward John thought. After all, he wasn't entirely sure what to say at this moment in time to a girl who was still trying to take in the fact her mum his dead.

* * *

Sherlock arrived at the flat and then attempted to open the door. It only took a matter of seconds. He looked around noticing it was moderately neat other than the fact that there was glass and water all over the living room floor, clearly a vase was broken during the argument.

Sherlock noticed that the doors to every room were open. It may be early summer but that does not excuse the fact it was a fairly old building so keeping in heat was difficult. He went to a room which immediately he assumed was Jasmine's, with posters dotted over the room. There was a walk in wardrobe at the end of the room and the door was ajar. Some people do leave there wardrobe doors open, he thought, but Justin must have been looking for her which is why every single door was open. Even the airing cupboard door was open slightly.

He ventured into what must have been Justin and the mothers room. Looking over her noticed an expensive bottle of aftershave on one of the bedside tables. He rummaged through the draw which was empty apart from the odd uninteresting thing such as a couple of pens.

'He's been back.' Sherlock said out loud quietly.

Sherlock got his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to John.

_Where are you?_

_-SH_

Almost immediately John replied.

_The Volunteer. _

_The bar and restaurant near us. _

_-John_

_On my way._

_-SH_


	5. You Know Me

**A/N – Sorry! It's been nearly a month! I've been fairly busy, so not much time to write! I'm going to try harder to get time to write, I enjoy it too much! Again reviews are more than welcome. Any ideas or criticisms welcome!**

_The Volunteer._

_-John Watson_

_Cheers._

_-Lestrade_

John looked up from his phone and across to the girl. She was studying the menu but John could tell it wasn't making any sense to her.

'I think I'm just going to have a burger and chips. What would you like?' He said glancing at the menu and up to Jasmine. She sat their biting her thumbnail.

'I'll have the same please.'

'Sure. Drink?'

'Can I have coke please?' She said, this time looking up at John.

'Yeah of course. I'll have the same.'

John isn't used to looking after children young or old. It didn't mean he wasn't good at it. Many have pointed out he was quite a natural. Especially parents at the surgery. The waitress came over and took a pad and pen out of her pocket.

'Can I help you at all?' Said the waitress looking down at John.

'2 burgers and chips and 2 cokes please.' The waitress nodded and walked back off to the kitchen.

John smiled at Jasmine and she smiled back briefly before looking down and fiddling with her hands. She then started to fiddle with her bracelet.

'That's a nice. Where'd you get it?' John nodded towards the bracelet.

'I don't know, it was a present from my mum.'

'Oh sorry.' John shook his head.

'You weren't to know. Don't worry about it.' Jasmine said up and smiled.

John felt slightly more relaxed, causing him to sit back in his seat slightly. Of course this moment couldn't last. Before he knew the worlds only Consulting Detective walked in. Sherlock took a seat next to John and flashed a quick smile to the girl.

'John, I have a bit to go on. We just need to do a bit of looking and we should have it cracked.' Sherlock said now facing John.

'Not now Sherlock.' John said nodding his head towards Jasmine who became completely focused on her bracelet as soon as Sherlock walked in.

Sherlock looked at John confused. He couldn't quite grasp that it's not decent to talk about it while Jasmine was there. Thankfully, the food came before John had time to explain. The waitress looked towards the taller man.

'Would you like anything sir?'

'No thanks.' The waitress nodded, placed the food and drinks down and walked off. 'Why are you eating?'

'Because it's part of the life cycle, Sherlock.' John said raising his eyebrows at Sherlock. 'Won't hurt to try it.' Sherlock shakes his head.

'Slows me down, remember.'

John goes back to eating his food. Jasmine eats a couple of chips and has a few mouthfuls of her drink.

'Do you mind if I go to bathroom quick?' Jasmine asked.

'Of course not.' John replied. She smiled at him and made her way to bathroom. Sherlock looked at John hopefully.

'Right, go on then. Explain. You know you want to. Quick mind, don't want Jasmine to listen to all this.' John said. Sherlock grinned and began to explain.

* * *

Jasmine stood over the sink and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red with black under her eyes. She splashed some water to her face to try and bring the colour back to her eyes. She looked up and saw a figure behind her. Jasmine turned around and backed against the sink.

'Why are you so scared all of a sudden?' The figure edged closer. They were still a couple of feet apart.

'Come on Jasmine, you know me.' He went to place a hand on her shoulder she winced and moved away slightly. She was speechless. No words came out even though her mouth was wide open. The figure stepped back and took his hand away.

'You want to play it like that do you? I'm all you have now. You know that. Your poor mum falling over like that hitting her head. Silly woman.'

'Shut up! You killed her! I saw you!' Jasmine suddenly screamed at him. He placed a finger on her lips.

'Shh now. You don't want anyone to hear you.' Jasmine remained silent so the man, her step dad, removed his finger from her lips.

'See, you can do as your told.'

'What do you want?' Jasmine said trying to sound fierce, but her voice started to shake.

'You, to keep your mouth shut.' His face was now in front of hers. She shook her head.

'No, if I tell them, they will get rid of you.' Justin grinned at her response.

'You saw your mum right?' Jasmine nodded. 'If you tell, that will be you.'

'No, I can get you arrested!' Justin laughed then shoved her against a nearby wall. Jasmine went to scream but he placed a hand over her mouth.

'Now, now. If you don't say anything, I wont hurt you. If you do however, it's just another job for the police to fail at. Trust me, I've had plenty of practice. Oh and even that Holmes fellow your with, he may be the worlds best detective, but even he won't find me. So keep your mouth shut!'

He released her from his grip and went towards the door. He managed to sneak in through the kitchen, not having to go through the bar or restaurant. He placed his hand on the handle. Justin turned to Jasmine one last time.

'Remember, if you say anything I will hunt you down, find you and kill you. If you keep your mouth shut its a win – win situation.' He smiled an ugly smile towards her 'Bye Jasmine, see you soon.' There was a slight pause. 'Hopefully.' Then he turned and walked out.

Jasmine sunk to floor. She sat there a few minutes not daring to move in case he came back. Eventually, she stood up. She looked in the mirror and saw she was pale. Nothing she could change about that.

She walked out the bathroom and saw some paper had been torn of the door. On the floor was the paper which had been torn off. It said '_Cleaning in progress.' _Jasmine now understood how no one came in during her encounter with Justin.

Back at the table John shushed Sherlock as Jasmine approached and sat down he smiled at her.

'Okay?' She nodded and looked at her food, not even blinking.

'You sure? You look a bit pale.' John questioned.

She nodded once more and took a chip into her mouth. Chewing didn't work and ended up swallowing it nearly whole. She managed not to choke. Both John and Sherlock knew something was wrong. Sherlock stood from the table.

'I shall text you later John. There is somewhere I need to go.'

'What? Wait! Sherlock where are you going?' John looked at the man wanting answers.

Sherlock didn't answer just walked towards the back of the pub towards the kitchen. John knew something wasn't right seeing the worried expression on Jasmine's face. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lestrade.

_Sherlock was here, now gone._

_Jasmine looked worried._

_Something is up, just don't know what._

_-John Watson_

Immediately a response came back.

_Bring yourself and Jasmine to the Yard ASAP._

_Sending people out to look for Sherlock._

_-Lestrade_


	6. We Need To Find Him

John threw down a note and some coins on the table as soon as he got the text from Lestrade. Jasmine looked as if she had seen a ghost, eyes staring into the distance.

'Come on, we need to go.' John held out his hand, helped her up and they walked outside and John hailed a taxi.

'New Scotland Yard please.' John said to the driver as Jasmine got in the taxi. Jasmine still had not said a word. John tried to get her to talk but he felt it was like asking someone to steal the Crown Jewels. Moriarty. Moriarty got away with it, he succeed. John shook his head, sat down and turned to face Jasmine.

'What did you see Jasmine? Why are you all of a sudden so scared?' John kept questioning her with these and similar questions. Eventually he got a response.

'I can't say...' She choked out.

'Why not? Why can't you tell me?' Silence. That was all he could get out of her.

* * *

They arrived at the Yard moments later. John paid the cabbie and they both slipped out of the taxi. It was getting on about 6pm so a number of the staff would have finished for the night. John led Jasmine up to Lestrade's office. They passed endless amounts of empty desks. Greg was sitting at his desk, phone to his shoulder. As they entered, Lestrade put his phone down.

'What's going on then?' Lestrade looked at John for answers.

'Your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid.' John pulled the chair out for Jasmine to sit down, opposite Lestrade's desk, then took the one next to her for himself.

Lestrade looked at John for a second then turned to Jasmine. He leaned forward, hands clasped together.

'Jasmine, we need to know what's happened. Can you tell us?' She stayed silent.

Lestrade looked at John. 'She told me she can't say.' Lestrade nodded and turned back towards her.

'Why can't you tell us what's happened?'

Eventually she spoke. 'I don't want to end up like that but he has to be stopped.' She looked out a window, confused.

Lestrade being a DI and all knew who it was about. 'Are you on about your step dad? Have you seen him since you saw him running off?' Lestrade started to quicken his words. Jasmine nodded.

'When and where?' Jasmine shook her head this time.

'I can't tell you.' She replied.

'Was it when you went to the toilets?' John asked. No movement or words came from Jasmine. She sat there calm and still.

Lestrade sat back and ran his hands through his hair. John turned to face Lestrade.

'When she came back, that was when Sherlock got up and left and said he had to do something.' John felt his heart rate increase. The thought of letting Sherlock go off like that in search for what seems like a mastermind criminal alone was starting to panic him. It was all starting to become clearer to Lestrade.

'Jasmine, did you see Justin in the toilets.' She still didn't move. 'Jasmine, we need to know! You and Sherlock could both be in danger. Did you see Justin at the pub?' She breathed in and nodded.

'John can you go at get Donovan and tell her to send more people out to look.' John nodded at rose from his seat. Lestrade looked at Jasmine. 'Whatever he said, we won't let him hurt you. Is there anything else you want to let us know about him?' It was a few moments before she spoke.

'He told me not say anything. I'm the only person who knows. In the toilets he told me not say anything to anyone.'

'Jasmine, we need to know.' Lestrade said looking directly at her.

'I think mum must have found out or tried to ask him about it. Ever since I found out I have tried to avoid him he's not the same person I thought he was.'

'We really need to know, what is it? What do you know?' Lestrade asked again just as John came back with Donovan.

'He's been working for someone for some time I think. I know I said I don't know what his job is, I don't. I just know he is working for someone. When I overheard one of his conversations on the phone he had to explain. I had heard too much. Then he said if I breathed a word I wouldn't ever breath again.'

'Do you know who it is he is working for?'

'I don't know who but he said this was his final order. The end of the chapter. Then end of the story.'

John was in the room again, with Donovan, he butted in this time. 'What is he after?' Jasmine drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everyone had their eyes on her.

'He's out to get someone. He was told by his employer months ago that this was it. This will end the game that's been going on too long.'

'Jasmine, you can't keep something like that quiet!' John said his voice slightly higher than usual.

'John, calm down! We know now. We have officers everywhere looking for him. We're doing all we can to get him before Sherlock gets invovled!' Lestrade said rising from his seat putting his hand on John's shoulder to try and calm him.

'You know that won't happen.' John said sternly. Lestrade glared at Joh before looking back to Jasmine.

'I'm sorry.' Jasmine said. Her eyes watered but no tears fell.

'It's not your fault. Donovan can you take her back to the social worker, we may need to speak to her again later though.' Lestrade said.

'Yes sir. Come on.' Sally helped her from her seat and walked her out the room.

John sat down his mouth open slightly. Lestrade run his fingers though his hair again. John closed his mouth and looked up.

'We need to find him.'

'We will John. Like I said we have loads of officers out looking.'

'No, we need to find him. Sherlock is not going to do this alone.' John looked sternly at Lestrade. If there is one thing Greg knew about John is once is heart is set on something it is pretty damn hard to change it.

'Okay, come on.' Lestrade took his jacket of the back of his chair and grabbed his personal car keys.

'We're taking your car?' John looked puzzled.

'All the other unmarked ones are probably already out there. If we're going to find him it's better going in my car than a police one.'

'Good point.' John said turning and heading towards the door. Lestrade turned the lights off behind him.

As they were walking over towards Greg's car Greg asked John something.

'Do you actually want to be the one catch this criminal or do you just want to make sure Sherlock is safe?'

John held the handle of the passenger seat car. 'Both.' he replied then opened the car door and got in.


	7. Just Like The Movies

**A/N – Sorry it's been a while! This is the last chapter! **

Before they set off Lestrade opens the glove box and pulls out a police radio. John looked at him for a moment.

'Why do you have one of them in your car?' John said nodding towards it.

'For occasions like this.' Lestrade turned it on and handed it John, who reluctantly placed it on his lap. Lestrade started to drive down the unusually quiet roads. 'There are back roads behind the pub. We'll start down there.'

Within minutes they were driving down a secluded back road, heading towards a large abandoned house. It may have only been minutes but for the two men it seemed like hours. One corner of the empty house had crumbled on the ground floor, making an entrance. From the car Lestrade noticed a small fire blazing. John noticed and went to jump out the car.

'No John, we need to let the rest of the police know.' Lestrade said causing John to stop from opening the door and sit back in his seat.

Lestrade reached over to the radio. 'Roughly 6 miles down back streets from The Volunteer. Large, worn down house. People likely to be present as a burning fire used as a light source, can't be seen from the sky. All units report immediately.'

John turned and looked at Lestrade looking for approval to leave. Lestrade reached over and grabbed a torch which was sitting on the floor near John's feet. He then nodded and they both darted out the car. Carefully, they crept through the entrance where the fire was. The car was parked a good distance from the house and was hidden by some trees.

Lestrade walked a small distance in front of John. It was fairly warm considering the only heat was coming from a number of different fires dotted around. It was too dark to see where they were going so Lestrade turned on the torch. Not that far away the sound of faint footsteps could be heard. Both of them walked through what looked like a main hall towards a smaller room. The room was bare apart from the odd bit of rubble.

After a second glance of the room, Lestrade shone the torch over a door. John looked warily at Lestrade as he put his hand on the handle. He heard a voice start to speak. A familiar one. Sherlock. Just as Lestrade turned the handle John shoved at the door and entered what was an exceptionally big garage.

'Company Mr Holmes?' said a voice far off in the distance. Sherlock looked towards Lestrade and John.

'I guess so, now are you going to come out of hiding?' Sherlock said turning back towards the mysterious voice. He quickly turned back snatching the torch out of Lestrade's hand. Raising the torch, he got it to shine over in the direction of the voice. A man was walking ever so slowly to a light switch.

'I can turn it on if you like.' The man just shrugged and flipped the switch. Justin.

The lights didn't make much of a difference as one of the bulbs blew leaving only one. Must have been an energy saving bulb. It only gave of a small amount of light.

'I was wrong. You did manage to find me. My employer was also right. You are as good as people say.' Justin just stood there staring at Sherlock. He turned and saw Lestrade and John walking slowly in from the entrance of the door. 'Yes, come in!' He said smirking. 'I see Jasmine has been blabbing. I told her how that story ends if she chose that option. Kids hey?'

'You won't be laying a finger on her sunshine.' Lestrade said.

'Oh really? Says the man who has to get Sherlock Holmes involved on nearly all his cases?' Lestrade looked down at the floor. 'That's what I thought.' Justin took a few more steps forward. 'It's so nice to finally meet you Mr Holmes. My employer was right. They said that this would probably happen. Sherlock Holmes, faking his own death.'

'Who are you and who is your employer?' Sherlock demanded.

'Oh you knew my employer. In fact, quite well.'

'Tell me!' Sherlock shouted. Justin put his hands in his pockets.

'It's nice to meet Dr Watson too. I'm surprised you didn't recognise my wife. After all, you have met her. In fact, your family.'

'Excuse me?' John said looking confused.

'Oh come on Dr Watson. She told me all about you. Your Dad left and married another woman when you were around two years old, was it?'

'Ho- How would she know that?' John stuttered looking towards Sherlock for answers. Sherlock looked defeated. He had no idea.

Justin began to speak again. 'Your Dad got married again, had another child. Ellie. Your half sister.'

'How do you know that? How did she know that?' John said raising his voice. It travelled around the room, echoing.

'Think back. Before you left for Afghanistan you met her. I'm surprised you didn't recognise your own sister lying dead before you.' He smiled towards John who was put his hands over his face.

Lestrade spoke this time. 'How do you know all this? Better yet, why?'

'Worked it all out yet Sherlock? Or has someone finally beaten you?' Justin did not answer Lestrade just looked towards Sherlock.

It was a few moments before he spoke. 'Your employer, wants me killed. He used you to marry John's half sister in order to get close to him. In order to find out about me. You didn't get married all that long ago. Fortunately for us, John had not spoken to his sister for years resulting in you having to kill her.'

'Pick you words a bit better Sherlock.' Lestrade muttered walking over to John and putting a comforting hand on his back.

'Very good.' Justin stated. 'Sooner or later Dr Watson would have got in contact with her it's just the game was being played to fast. All we could do was kille her. You were right about my employer wanting you killed. He won't be doing it personally though. I've been left in charge of that. One of the many things I have inherited.'

They all looked up towards Justin. John removed his hands from his face, Lestrade took his hand of John's back and Sherlock stood the same but with a slightly more shocked expression.

'Your employer is dead?' Sherlock asked.

'Yes. Any guesses who it may be?' Sherlock stood there and began to frown. 'Wise up Sherlock! I thought you were good at this!'

'If the employer is dead, how should I know who it is?'

'I said, you know them well! Many little games you two have played.' Sherlock looked at John and Lestrade for help. John shook his head and Lestrade shrugged. 'Want a clue?'

'Yes.'

'Yes what?' Justin said holding a hand to his ear.

'Please.' Sherlock spat like it was poison.

'Good boy.' he took his hand away from his ear. 'Your last game was played at St Bart's. On the roof to be precise.'

At that moment it clicked. Both John and Lestrade had become wide eyed. Sherlock tried not to show anything.

'Moriarty.' He whispered.

'Finally!' Justin shouted.

'You worked for Moriarty. I killed the last of his men. You can't have!'

Justin nodded. 'Yeah, I did work for him. You only killed his snipers. Oh and for the record Detective Inspector. My name isn't actually Justin Lucas. That's a weird name if you ask me. But then again, I did make it up.'

'What is your real name?' Lestrade piped up.

'Jeremy. Jeremy Moriarty. You can call me Jez.' Jus- Jeremy did that same smile. The same smile Jim Moriarty did after breaking in the Tower of London.

John edged closer to Lestrade and whispered. 'Where the hell is the back up you called?' Lestrade shrugged and John moved away slightly.

'Brothers. One year younger than him.' Jez smiled shaking his head. 'We're not too different Sherlock, you and I. Our older brothers having more power than us. Knowing how to work our brains unlike no one else. No offence.' He put his hand up towards John and Lestrade.

'None taken.' Lestrade muttered, sarcastically.

'Only difference really is that I was closer to my brother than you are to yours.'

'We're not at all alike.' Sherlock spat back.

'Believe what you wish Mr Holmes. See Dr Watson, families are meant to be close. If only you were closer to Ellie she wouldn't be dead. All your fault.'

'Even if John had been close, you still would have probably killed her!' Sherlock said.

'Good point.' He put his hands back in his pockets of his trousers. He wore a suit similar to Jim's. He then sighed. 'I'm bored of all this chit chatting. Might kill you lot now.' Jez said so casually it made Sherlock smirk.

'Your unarmed. I killed the snipers. How are you going to do it?' Sherlock said, still smirking.

'You've seen the little fires dotted around? I know some people who aren't really keen on living. They are going to add a bit of petrol and BOOM! Up in smoke for you guys!' Jez was walking over to Sherlock he was nearly face to face. 'Can't wait to see you dead.' Sherlock was taller than Jez, so he looked up towards the consulting detective.

'I've worked with Jim for years. I know how to handle this sort of thing. I was his main man.'

'You were in charge of most of the killings then?' John asked.

'Yes. Stop trying to buy time! All I've got to do is click my fingers and walk out, the only safe way there is.' Just as Jez said that, Lestrade was standing, silently, behind Jez. He snatched the torch out of Sherlock's hand and smacked Jez across the head. He lay on the floor unconscious. Just then blue lights could be seen through some cracks in the wall.

'Just in time to take him away.' Lestrade said pleased with himself.

'Like something you see in the movies.' John pointed out. He and Lestrade walked out to grab the other officers. Sherlock stayed put and leant down towards Jez.

'You haven't got long to get out of here, if you don't want to get caught. If you do get out, I only have one thing to say. The game with you Jeremy Moriarty, has only just begun.' Sherlock whispered before getting up. He walked out of the house back outside to were at least a hundred different officers from different units were dotted around.

He stood and looked up at the night sky, smiling. Lestrade and John walked over to Sherlock. Some officers headed into the building to retrieve Jeremy.

'Case closed Sherlock. Life will finally be a lot more peaceful.' Lestrade said.

'For the meantime. Sherlock will just get caught up in something else.' John pointed out. They both laughed.

'I'm sure whatever he gets mixed up in in the future will not be with anyone like the Moriarty brothers. They are one of a kind!'

'Yeah, your right!' They both laughed again. Sherlock just smiled at them.

One of the youngest officers came sprinting out of the house.

'Sir!' He sprinted towards Lestrade. The smile faded from his face and concern covered it.

'What is it?'

'Jeremy Moriarty, he's not in there!'

'What do you mean not in there?' Lestrade frowned.

'I think you'll find he is trying to say he has gone. Jez Moriarty, is out on the loose.' Sherlock said. The smile had gone from his face. Even after what he said before leaving Jeremy, he wasn't actually expecting him to escape. He was knocked out cold.

The end.

**A/N – Sorry! Another authors note! Just to say, I may write a sequel story to this one day but only if you guys want one! :)**


End file.
